Agent Down
by holyjareau
Summary: Just some drabble from a 200 missing scene - the scene in which JJ has been wounded and is taken in by medical to save her life. Spoiler alert for those who haven't watched episode 200 yet. JJ/Cruz friendship(ish?) one-shot.


**Agent Down – 200 missing scene**

Cruz/JJ drabble following JJ getting shot in 2011.

Kind of something I wanted to see in the 200th episode but I mean hey, there's only so much they can pack into a 43 minute episode haha. I haven't read anything like this yet and decided to write one so here we go! Hope you guys enjoy it.

And yes, I'm still working on the 200 sequel. Just having a little difficulty approaching a PTSD story. I thank you all for your patience!

* * *

**APRIL 2011 - AFGHANISTAN**

The gunfire continues to erupt through the plateau. The Iraqi men pressure the American soldiers; pinning them down from all sides – the gunfire is unrelenting. Bullets continue to whoosh over their heads.

Matt continues firing at the Iraqi men who are still firing down from the hill. It becomes increasingly dangerous to be near the fiery convoys, but there is no other choice; there's no cover.

In the convoy, JJ is slow to recover from the explosion, but manages to get herself together. She turns to her side, and sees that Hastings is unconscious.

"Hastings!" she shouts as she tries to shake him awake – but its no good. She shakes her head, looking through the window. Something isn't right; Askari just shot and killed a friendly.

_Askari's the double!_

She pushes the door open, opening fire at Askari.

_Son of a bitch! _She muses, as she continues firing.

Her heart rate begins to increase – she's never been in combat like this before. She sees the smoke and fire coming from the other convoys, but still manages to get shots at Askari's direction.

Lieutenant Carter notices what JJ had just seen. "Askari!" he shouts – Askari is confirmed as the double. He begins fires toward Askari's direction, hoping to snag one of the men taking him back toward the hill.

However, he turns his attention as he hears a faint grunt come in from behind him, and watches as the blonde agent falls to the ground, still grasping her helmet.

"Agent down! Agent down!" he shouts, as he drops his weapon aside and falls to his knees to tend to her wound.

"Stay with me, agent!"

About twenty feet ahead, Matt continues to lay cover fire for the soldiers at his nine. He hears one of the soldiers yell, "fall back!" He nods at the soldiers across from him and retreat from his position.

His weapon trained at the opposition, openly firing at whoever comes into his sights. But it isn't until he hears "Agent down!" that catches his attention. He becomes increasingly worried; Hastings was already taken out – it only left…

He turns around, realizing what had just happened. About three trucks back, he sees Lieutenant Carter hovering over her body, applying pressure to what seems to be her left abdomen – she's bleeding out.

"Cover me!" he shouts at no one in particular. He sees a slight nod from the Sergeant adjacent to him, and fires as he sprints from cover to cover to reach her. The bullets continue whooshing over his head, but he couldn't give a damn; JJ is injured and he needs to help her.

He drops to his knees, taking over for the Lieutenant. "Where are the medics?!" he shouts. The utterance was halfway between a question and an order.

The soldier responds. "Medics are about five minutes out, sir!" He resumes firing at the terrorists who have yet to retreat. Matt nods to the soldier's statement, and pushes harder on her wound. Her blood seeps through his fingers – she's bleeding out fast. It's not looking good for her.

The bullet seems to have torn through the side of her vest and into her abdomen. It's gone in too deep in her body. He turns his attention to her face, and observes the blood slowly dripping from the corner of her mouth down the side of her face. Her pulse is shallow – her chances of surviving become slimmer by the second.

He glances once more at his agent – everything seems to have slowed down; his vision becoming black and white. Guilt consumes his mind, as he feels that he should have protected her.

"Damn it JJ, just keep holding on!" he mutters to the unconscious blonde.

The colour has been drained from her face, and she begins to look worse and worse by the second. He's afraid of the possibly of losing another agent.

Suddenly, the heavy gunfire of a mini gun erupts from the extraction convoy – the cavalry has arrived. The terrorists begin to retreat back up into the hills, and enemy gunfire begins to slow. The soldiers begin shouting things at each other – orders, comments, their next step; important things that he should know, but ignores them. He blocks out their voices and focuses on JJ.

In the distance, the medics begin to make their way to attend to the fallen soldiers and the fallen agent.

Matt waves one of the medics over to help her out. He backs off and lets the first medic take over. The second medic gets an IV started and begins to ventilate her. He watches as the medic places the mask over her face and rhythmically squeezes the bag to help her breathe.

"I've got good airway entry," she confirms. The first medic nods, as a third runs over with a field stretcher.

"We need to get her out of here now!" the third orders. They all nod, and with the help of another two soldiers, they carefully place her on the stretcher and send her off into the medical convoy.

* * *

"Damn it! We're losing her!" the first medic announces. Her heart rate decreases by the second – the rhythmic beep of the machine evidence enough.

The female medic begins to feel the pressure and anxiety rise through her body – she knows Agent Jareau is a very high level asset to this operation. If they lose her, Integrity may be compromised, and they may never find Bin Laden.

She focuses on ventilating her – her breathing is very shallow and she's lost too much blood. It seeps through her shirt, not making it any less difficult for them. They continue working on her to get her stats back to normal.

Suddenly, the sound of her heart monitor begins to flatline, and the medics furiously resort to CPR.

"Drive faster Harris! We can't lose her!" The driver nods and steps on the gas, as the medics try to save the blonde agent's life.

* * *

"Grab three units of O-neg and open up ER-1 right now! This agent is high priority! Move it!"

They rush her through the tight space of the field hospital. She's already been intubated, and the medics and doctors work together to hook her up to various monitors and machines.

The civilian doctor rushes in, asking many questions. "Major Jakes, who is this? Why was I dragged out of my other surgery? Why is she so important?!"

Being a civilian, he has no knowledge of Integrity, or why she's so important. However, he is the lead trauma doctor – he has to work on her.

"This is Agent Jennifer Jareau of the State Department, 32, GSW to the left abdomen," Major Jakes responds. He is one of the army doctors stationed in Afghanistan for Integrity. He continues working on the bleeding, but momentarily pauses and looks into Dr. Gordon's eyes. "Look, I know you might be a little confused as to why you've been called from your other surgery, but this woman is of high priority, and we need to keep her alive, no questions asked. Can you do your job?"

Dr. Gordon nods. The only part he hated about his job was the secrecy between the civilians and the Military, but he understood that it was for the best. And right now, he needed to save this agent's life. He takes a look at the wound, but can't see a bullet.

"I need to crack her open – bullet's too far in to remove. Scalpel?"

The nurse hands him a scalpel and begins cutting into her abdomen. However, he pauses, with a look of vast concern on his face.

"What is it, doctor? Major Jakes asks.

"This agent… She was pregnant…" he sadly responds. Everyone in the room briefly pauses to Dr. Gordon's discovery – they understand the difficulty of the situation.

"Damn," Major Jakes stammers. Dr. Gordon nods, looking at Major Jakes. "You know what you have to do," he sighs.

He's seen extreme cases of burns, shrapnel, and gunshot wounds that the soldiers have sustained, and he's witnessed some of them die on his table – being unable to save them. However, this situation… Is one of the most heartbreaking one he's seen yet.

Dr. Gordon nods one last time before getting back to work.

* * *

A medic tends to the lacerations on his face, but he's going to be just fine. He glances over at her as she rests. The surgery was a success; he was told that it was touch and go for a bit – having flatlined once more on the table. But she managed to pull through, and she'll be okay.

However, he can't help but feel the guilt rise in his mind about what had happened to her in the field. She'd miscarried, and has no idea how to tell her. His thoughts begin racing in his mind, trying to figure out how he'd tell her – he really doesn't have the heart to, but has to.

Suddenly, she takes a large, sharp breath of air, jolting herself awake. She takes in her surroundings, meeting his eyes with hers.

"What happened?" she asks.

_Too much,_ he muses.

He takes in a small breath before having to break the news.


End file.
